


Fourantine

by rhistyjink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, COVID-19, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Fingering, Happy Ending, Kids not in fic - but they are mentioned, Masturbation, Multi, OT4, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Quarantine, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhistyjink/pseuds/rhistyjink
Summary: The McLaughlins and Neals try to stay connected during the quarantine.
Relationships: The McLaughlins/The Neals
Comments: 43
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue: Shelter-in-place

Rhett had known Link for long enough to know how this was likely going to go over. Rhett would keep up an objective front. And provide the facts. Link would experience a delay in processing, and probably take himself a nap. 

But as the business day wound down, Rhett knew that they had to make some decisions about how seriously they should take this. 

_ Quarantine.  _

It didn’t feel like an actual thing that could happen in the real world. It sounded like a dramatic plot device in a sci-fi medical thriller. Like that movie,  _ Contagion _ . But he couldn’t imagine the picture that the news was painting for them. People wearing masks in public. Vacant streets. Closed businesses. Entire departments falling sick. People on ventilators. The stories coming from other countries that had preceded them were chilling. 

It was frightening, and in a morbid way maybe a little exciting. Rhett had always had a desire to test himself against the end of days. Only this wasn’t exactly the apocalypse he’d had in mind. This wasn’t as romantic as zombie movies and survival stories. This is as inconvenient, and scary, and there was no role for him to play. Aside from stay put and try not to contaminate anybody. 

Once Link was ready to discuss, things got even more real. 

“We have to shut down Mythical.”

Rhett’s eyes widened in response to that statement. 

“We will find a way to make new content, we have a few weeks of taping backlogged. But we can’t have all our employees commuting, crossing paths at work.”

“We split into alternating groups? To limit exposure and who we overlap with.”

“Rhett. We’re not an ‘essential business’. I believe that art and comedy are beautiful and worthwhile aims, but if someone gives or gets this thing and gives it to a compromised loved one and they… Rhett, we are not  _ that kind _ of essential.”

“Okay, we can pay the staff, ramp up mental health benefits, find stuff for everyone to do, possibly contributing toward making episodes remotely. They won’t have to cross paths at all.”

“Rhett…” 

He didn’t like the look in Link’s eyes. 

“We can’t be crossing paths… with  _ each othe _ r.”

Rhett’s jaw was on the floor, he was struggling to find a rhythm for his breathing. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. We’re a family.”

“We are not a household. And that’s-“

“Then we’ll become one, dammit.”

“There is not room for all of us in one house. Not in either house. Not long term, and this could get very long term. Half the kids are adult-sized now, Rhett. And what? We’re going to ask them to share rooms with one another for who knows how long? Maybe Shep and Lando would think it’s a fun sleepover in the beginning. But how long would that novelty last? And making the older ones share and stripping them of their personal space and privacy. When they’re already losing so much autonomy on the larger scale?” Link took a deep breath. “And there are other decisions that we made long before this one? That would be difficult to maintain.”

Rhett’s eyes were squeezed shut with frustration. He was having flashbacks to where he nearly went blind from stress. But he knew Link was right. 

Together with their wives, when they began to have children and their children became more aware and understanding - they had made the decision not to disclose the details of their relationship to them. 

So even if they lived together during the shelter in place order, it’s not like they could freely and openly bed share and bed swap. 

“It’s not all about the sex, Link…” And it wasn’t. There were other forms of intimacy that Rhett was trying to imagine living without. Toe touches, knees pressing together under the desk. And was he really going to go longer than a week without feeling the glow of Christy’s presence? There was a four dimensional texture to her laughter and quick wit that just wasn’t going to fully make the trip over the phone. 

“I know you know that,” Link continued. “But we have to think of the kids. This is going to be so hard for them already. We have to maintain some sense of normalcy. So that they can continue to focus on their school, and feel secure at home. We can’t just shake things up for our own sake and destabilize their home life. Especially at a time like this. Please, Rhett. Don’t think I don’t want to, but I just can’t justify it.”

Rhett pulled Link in close and held him tight. 

They had never been physically apart from one another for as long as people were projecting this pandemic to last. His body began to tremble against his will as the thought crossed his mind that this might be the last time for some undefined time that he would be able to hold Link. According to the CDC, he probably shouldn’t be doing it now. Who knew if they were already behind this thing? His mind went to Christy again. The thought of how much medical anxiety she was going to be dealing with made his stomach turn. And there was nothing he was going to be able to do for her. 

Except this. Except follow the regulations that trusted experts were proposing, and not taking selfish shortcuts. That was everything that he could do. And objectively, it was as simple as staying home. Yeah. He could do that for her. 

“No, you're right, Link. You’re doing the smart thing. The right thing. You always do.” He felt Link relax into his embrace. “It won’t be so bad,” Rhett lied. “Technology these days, we won’t even feel that distant. We can see and hear each other every day. I think that’ll go a long way. Thank you for making those good decisions that I am too stubborn to accept.”

Rhett wasn’t just telling Link what he thought he wanted to hear. He did think that given their circumstances and various responsibilities: to their employees, their families, and to public health, this was the right decision. He would have debated until he was blue in the face if he’d thought otherwise. 

But Link was right. 

It didn’t stop Rhett’s chest from tightening, and his eyes from aching and blurring. 


	2. A month later...

_ Link and Rhett stood hand in hand in the center of a large crowd. Every person around them looked like his dad. Link hoped no one noticed they were holding hands. They weren’t public about it and there would be a lot of questions if they were caught. Merle took the stage and began to play a song so near and dear to them, Link thought he might cry. Rhett slid his arms around Link from behind and swayed to the music. Maybe they were so packed into the audience, no one would be able to tell. Link didn’t care. This was a perfect moment. Being held by Rhett and moved to tears by Merle in a way he hadn’t experienced since the man passed away. Link felt a tic like a glitch in his programming. Merle had passed away. Someone in the crowd coughed. And Link stepped back. Another person began coughing. These people were not keeping 6 feet apart. And suddenly Link realized he’d forgotten his mask. What were they doing at a concert anyway at a time like this? He tried to move Rhett back toward the exits but the audience of old, unmasked, coughing men broke out into a mosh pit around them. And Link felt like he was running in slow motion through quicksand. The crowd was closing in and the room was getting dimmer and dimmer.  _

Link woke up in a cold sweat. It was the middle of the night and he could feel himself coated in a sheet of perspiration. He looked over and Christy was fast asleep. He was silently thankful that he hadn’t woken her. He hoped he wouldn’t wake her as he slid out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. He needed to rinse the stress-induced sweat off his skin. 

He abandoned his efficient shower routine, deeming this rinse therapeutic. He gasped as the cold water blasted his skin. His mind eased a little with the gradual transitioning of the water from cold to hot. 

He washed off the sweat, he washed off the guilt. He was the one that had pushed for them to quarantine separately. He had no one to blame but himself when he missed Rhett this severely. A lump rose in his throat when he considered who Rhett had to blame for it if and when he woke up missing Link. Did Rhett resent him for guiding them toward this separate and distant reality? 

Link’s mind shamelessly shifted gears: if Rhett had woke up like Link did, maybe he also needed a shower in the middle of the night. Link’s awareness of his own naked body heightened. His nipples hardened under the flow of the shower water. He felt the droplets roam over his exposed body, running down over some very much awakened areas. He imagined his hand was wrapped around Rhett’s cock. He could hear in his mind the lewd noises that Rhett would make when Link touched him like that. Link used a dab of conditioner to get his grip silky smooth as he began fucking into his hand. 

His heart was pounding and his mind was racing but he froze when he heard the bathroom door open. He didn’t think he’d been moaning out loud, but the hand that wasn’t holding his dick clapped over his mouth all the same. 

Through the fog of the shower doors Link could make out his wife’s form. He was relieved. If anyone was going to catch him in the act of jerking off, this was the absolute best case scenario. In fact, he was so blessed that he could even honestly tell her who he had been thinking about. 

He watched her blurry form disrobe and his cock twitched in his hand. She was going to join him. 

She had sleepy eyes as she stepped into the steamy shower. Her hand took over where his had been busy before she’d walked in. 

He was pretty sure she was just rinsing off the conditioner, in advance of whatever she had in mind next. But it still felt incredible to feel another person’s touch on his needy cock. 

“You could have woke me for this.” She gave his swollen dick a nice squeeze to emphasize the word  _ this _ . “But I’m guessing it wasn’t me you had intended it for?”

“It’s all yours, sweet thang.”

“Don’t lie to me, Link Neal. Who’s this nice big hard-on for? Who were you thinking about when you started touching yourself? Because I’m gonna guess they’re either very tall, or very small.”

Link sucked air as Christy’s other hand guided his fingers down to her pussy, letting him feel how warm and wet she was. 

“And that’s okay, honey,” she whispered. “You can think of our tall or small. But while you do, I think you’ll find this right here is juuuust right.”

Link swallowed. “It was Rhett.”

She smiled and turned her back toward him. She bent over slightly, bracing herself carefully on the shower wall. She stuck her perfect round ass back toward him, and as Link watched the shower water splatter and spray over her naked backside he couldn’t resist running his fingers through the generous wetness at her lower lips. 

Christy looked over her shoulder and her bright eyes were hot and lusty. “Use me while you think of him,” she told him. “And say his name when you do it.”

Link slid his cock slowly inside his wife, and gasped at the feel of her. It was absolutely nothing like fucking Rhett, but by now that was beside the point. She felt incredible as her heat hugged his dick. 

“Come on, baby,” she urged. “Fuck me hard. Say his name.”

Link pet her soft hair affectionately before twisting his fingers into it and trying to imagine the spun gold of her soft locks as Rhett’s tangled mane of auburn waves. He gave it an experimental pull as he bucked his hips forward. 

“That’s it,” she encouraged. “Now say it.”

He wrapped one arm around her waist, and yanked her hair again with the other, thrusting himself deep enough to make her whine. He growled, “Rhett.”

“Yessss,” she purred. 

He built up a rough punishing rhythm, slamming into her wet pussy. “Oh, Rhett. Rhett, Rhett,  _ baby… _ ”

His arm around her waist dipped so his hand could rub at her clit, making her knees shake as he continued pounding into her from behind, his rasping voice like gravel against her ear grunting their boyfriend’s name as he deftly fingered at her clit. 

Her hips pushed back and she began to spasm around the cock that filled her so nicely. Shower water trickled into her open mouth as she silently screamed at the crescendo of sensations, his skilled finger flicking her clit, his big dick filling and stretching and giving nice little bursts of pain to mix with the pleasure as his length knocked against her cervix as he whined Rhett’s name. All building up and now crashing down in an epic and much needed orgasm. 

She felt his warm cum fill her as he fell over his own precipice. 

Link gently rubbed the shower water against her soft wet lips until all the sex had leaked out of her and she was completely rinsed clean. 

They turned the water off and toweled each other dry. 

As they drifted back to sleep Christy assured him. “I miss them too.”


	3. Another month later...

Jessie’s face contorted sleepily as she heard the offensive vibration of Rhett’s phone on the wooden nightstand. They both always kept their phones on silent after 8PM. With one exception (or two, depending on if you counted them as individuals or a package deal. In her experience, it could be either). 

Rhett’s body shifted underneath her as his hand blindly slapped around for the phone. He finally reached it and answered groggily. “Nnnnneverything okay, bo?”

_ Link, then.  _

She couldn’t fully make out Link’s end of the conversation, but it didn’t seem like things were entirely okay. 

“Calm down, calm down. Breathe. Where are you?”

…

“Why are you in the bathroom?”

…

“Okay, well that sounds considerate I guess, if she’s finall able to sleep?”

…

“You know there’s only so much you can do. Listen. Be there for her. I dunno. Jessie’s better at this stuff if you wanna talk to her?”

“Validate her feelings, Link!” Jessie added. “Even when you don’t understand them. No,  _ especially _ when you don’t understand them.”

“You hear all that, bo?”

…

“What about you?”

…

“No, like. Are you taking care of yourself?”

…

“I don’t care if you gotta set reminders on your phone, you gotta eat. Hell, I’ll set reminders on my phone. Reminders to remind you.”

…

“Shhh, shhhh. Relax.”

…

“Can I help you relax?”

…

“It might help. Just because everything feels shitty right now doesn’t mean that you don’t deserve to feel good.”

…

“How long has it been?”

…

“Three weeks? Oh no, honey. That won’t do.”

Jessie smiled against the trunk of Rhett’s body. She loved listening to Rhett talk like this. 

“You’re by yourself? In the bathroom you said? Why don’t you go ahead and take your dick out for me?”

Jessie felt her thighs getting tight, and she squirmed her hips a little. 

“Are you doing it, Link? Are you touching yourself?”

…

“Yeah… That’s it. Didn’t take much to get you hard, did it? Because you know you need this. You deserve this. You’ve been taking care of everyone in that house, now let us take care of you.”

…

“Yes, us. Where did you think Jessie was?”

…

“I can leave?” Jessie offered, though she was going to be quite disappointed if Link asked her to. She would understand and give them their privacy. It wasn’t about jealousy. But Jessie already getting worked up, and they’d barely got started. And she missed Link, and his presence in the bedroom. Just knowing they’d be getting off together was as good as it could get without tangibly getting each other off. 

…

“I’m gonna put you on speaker,” Rhett said. 

“Hey, Jess.”

Link’s voice seemed tight. Like he was about to snap. She desperately wanted him to be loosened up. 

“Is this okay, sug? Or do you just want Rhett right now?”

“I didn’t call specifically for any of this, so I didn’t have anything in mind. Now that it’s happening, and believe me. Something’s happening over here, I’m down for whatever.”

“I’m down, too,” Jessie assured him. “And Rhett here is very up. I think I’ll get down on that right now.”

Rhett huffed and groaned as Jessie took his cock into her mouth. 

“Yesss,” Link hissed. “Is she sucking you off, Rhett? You sound breathless already. Tell me how it feels right now.”

Rhett moaned and hummed, “You know how good she is with that mouth. And she’s smiling while she’s doing it. Don’t think I can’t feel you grinning with my cock in your mouth.”

“I bet you two look so hot,” Link said in a low husky voice. “I’m stroking myself now thinking about her taking you down.”

Jessie hummed loudly and Rhett bucked and shivered at the vibration. She hoped that Link could hear her. She made more garbled noises so Link could listen to how she sounded with Rhett’s dick in her mouth. She pulled off with an exaggerated popping sound. 

“Fuck, Jess,” Link whimpered. “That sounds so good. Wish that were me there with you.”

“I’d love to have you both at the same time,” Jessie said, truthfully. “Going back and forth between my favorite lollipops. Trying to take you both in my mouth at the same time. But you’re both so big… I don’t know if I could fit you two in my mouth. I’m sure I could find somewhere else to fit one of you.”

Rhett’s large hand came to rest on the back of her head, encouraging her to get her mouth back on him. She made obscene and wet sucking noises, spurred on by the sound of Link whimpering and the rhythmic sound of him jerking himself off at what sounded like a feverish pace by now. 

She felt Rhett’s hand pulling her hips perpendicular to his body, their bodies now forming a sideways T shape in their California king. Rhett’s long arm stretched down her back traveling over her backside to hook a long thick finger down into her wet pussy. 

Her moaning was not merely theatrical as he pumped the digit inside her, fucking her deeply from behind. She tried to push back, wanting more. He gave her another finger and spread them wide. 

“She wants it bad, Link. You should see how hot and wet she is. Got her lips spread wide open for you now. She’s hungry for it. Wide open and twitching to be filled by your big dick, bo.”

“Fuck, Rhett,” Link’s voice was already trembling and ready to break. “Want that…”

“You could fuck her from behind, driving her head down to deep throat me. Maybe then she’d be satisfied. Filled at both ends. Unless?”

Jessie felt Rhett slip one finger out, dripping wet with her sex, and push it just slightly past the tight rim of her ass. She slowly pushed back as Rhett pushed forward. He now had two fingers inside two holes, up to the knuckle. Bucking his hips upward to fuck her face. 

“Oh she’s got three holes full now, bo. I don’t think she can last like this. She’s tightening up. She’s gonna cum for us.”

“I’m gonna cum, too. Jessie! cum with me,” Link howled, trying to keep himself at a whisper. Sounding desperately on edge. 

Jessie reached a finger down and barely needed to ghost across the delicate hood of her clit before her entire lower body was convulsing around Rhett’s thick fingers. She moaned around Rhett’s cock, feeling the drool pooling around her lips. 

She pulled off and let the saliva drip down, stroking Rhett quickly and strategically, going for broke and whispering Link’s name as she did. 

She heard Link fall apart on the other end of the phone, with a filthy stream of moans and curses, which was the last straw for Rhett as he spilled into Jessie’s hand. 

“Oh bo,” Rhett sighed, dizzy and cum-drunk. “She’s licking me clean like a little kitten hungry for her cream. 

“If I was there she’d have another kitty to fight with.”

Jessie purred. “There’s plenty to share. I think Rhett needed that as much as you.”

“I’m a big man,” Rhett laughed wiping the corner of Jessie’s mouth. “I’m insatiable?”

“Are you okay, Link honey?” Jessie asked sincerely. “Is Christy okay?”

“Honestly, this week, not really. But I think we will get there. And when she is less anxious, and therefore I am less anxious, I would absolutely love to do  _ this _ again. With her. I know it made me feel… well, really freaking good.”

“Us too,” Rhett said, hugging Jessie tightly to him. “We miss you, Link. I wish we could show you in person.” 

“We will,” Jessie added. “Eventually.”

“Eventually,” Link sighed. “Thank you both for tonight. I definitely needed the release.”

They were silent for a moment before saying goodnight. 

Link’s “I love y’all.” echoed in Jessie’s brain. The words wrapped themselves warmly around her in addition to Rhett’s arms. And she almost felt complete as she drifted back to sleep. 

They would be whole again. 

Eventually. 


	4. Another other month later...

Christy looked at herself in the mirror. It had been Jessie’s idea for them to dress up in lingerie for the big date night they’d been planning. She said they deserved to look and feel like the goddesses they were. Christy had wondered if the boys should wear anything special, but they both decided they’d rather they just be naked. 

But Christy had loved Jessie’s idea for the two of them. And it had been a lot of fun helping each other pick out what they were going to wear, and modeling options for one another. Texting each other images over their phones all week, some clearly silly jokes. Others that made Christy blush just thinking back on them. 

Christy finished touching up her makeup, and struck a couple poses checking her various angles and the way that the lacy powder blue lingerie accentuated her curves. 

She knew she was getting wet just thinking about looking like this for her partners. She thought back to earlier that day when she’d taken extra care with her shower, shaving her legs and thinking about Link’s hands up and down her smooth skin. And thinking of Jessie and Rhett’s eyes on Link’s hands on her smooth skin. She couldn’t help getting excited. 

And now it was finally time. 

Link had the laptop all set up at the foot of the bed when she stepped into the bedroom. 

“Yessss, girl,” Link greeted her, beckoning her toward the bed where he was relaxed, lying down propped up on an elbow in a pose that somewhat resembled “the Lionel”. He was wearing just his boxers. 

She peeked over at the screen and saw Rhett and Jessie on the split screen of the video chat. 

Her breathing hitched at the sight of them. Rhett wasn’t wearing anything, and Jessie was dressed in a sultry number that she had teased Christy with through pictures earlier in the week. A deep chocolatey espresso color that was as warm as her chestnut hair. It had strategically cut little windows of skin and the windows simply weren’t enough, Christy wanted the walls knocked down as well so she could feast her eyes on the entire open floor plan. 

The plan was to play a game where each person got to make a request of one of the others. Of course everyone had the option to say no if they weren’t up for the suggestion. But Christy didn’t suspect she’d be hearing the word no on anyone’s lips. She certainly didn't have any intention of saying it herself. She was ready for Link to do anything and everything to her for Rhett and Jessie’s enjoyment, she was struggling to not touch herself yet as she thought about it. But the waiting and the game was all part of the fun. 

Link ran his hands up and down the sides of her body, and Christy watched the other couple’s eyes follow his touches. 

She loved being on display for them. 

“I think Christy should go first.” Link said. “Since she didn’t get to participate in the last group… chat.”

“I agree with that,” Jessie said, “And then I vote we keep on going in alphabetical order!”

Christy giggled as she could see Link doing the alphabet in his head.

“Yes, hun,” Christy teased. “J comes before L. And I think I like the sound of J cumming first.” 

Jessie gasped theatrically and Christy offered her a wink. Christy enjoyed how crystalline her own eyes appeared on screen accented by the pale blue lace. 

Christy continued with her choice for the evening. “I want to watch Rhett… go down on Jessie.”

“Mmmm,” Jessie hummed, “You  _ do _ love me.”

Christy and Link got closer to the screen as Rhett leaned Jessie back and spread her legs wide for them. 

He pushed the panties of her lingerie to the side, “Damn, Jessie. These are soaked.”

He sucked the fabric at her crotch into his mouth and then slid them off. He lowered his bearded face to touch his tongue to the pink nub of her clit making her arch and squirm. She spread her legs even wider wanting more. Rhett lowered his pointed tongue to lightly lap at the wetness at her lips. Christy could just barely hear the things he was muttering, though she could guess having likely heard them all herself. He was always very vocal about how beautiful she was and how good she tasted. 

Rhett slowly pressed fingers into Jessie’s soft wet opening and Jessie moaned beautifully before her eyes flew wide as Rhett’s lips latched on to her clit, pulsing touches and suctions as he worked her with his fingers. He drew them all the way out so Link and Christy could see the strands of wetness, and he buried his face into her pulling back with an intentionally messy beard, all wet and shiny. 

Rhett pushed her legs apart and had her near straddling the camera shot. He leaned his head over to give teasing licks of his tongue making her pussy pulse at his touches. Craving more. Needing release. 

“Oh I’m gonna cum,” Jessie whined. “Please Rhett. Just let me!”

Rhett buried one finger deep inside her and crooked it just right as he began to lightly flick his tongue delicately like butterfly wings over her sensitive clit until he felt her coming around his finger. Her body contracted and relaxed as she moaned and thanked Christy for Rhett’s good work. 

Rhett wiped his face and kept the game moving “Okay Jess, your pick.”

“You look a little like a deer in headlights, sug,” Jessie directed her observation at Link. “Why don’t you shimmy out of those shorts and stroke that nice big cock for us?”

Christy hopped up and got onto all fours, her ass toward the camera as she leaned down to help remove Link’s boxers with her teeth. Wiggling her rear and to give the other couple a nice view. 

Link’s hard and leaking cock sprang free and Christy’s mouth watered. But that wasn’t what Jessie had requested. She wanted Link to put on a show for them. 

Link held himself erect for the camera. 

“Fuck Link,” Rhett murmured with an adorably weak quiver to his voice. “You’re so big you’re nearly out of frame.”

Link scooted backward on the bed to make sure he had all eight and a half inches on screen for them. He ghosted his fingers over the skin of his shaft and fingered at the beads of precum dribbling from the head. Christy’s loins ached to have that thick cock thrusting inside her. Again, she reminded herself, all part of the game. 

She held her hair back as she leaned into frame to add some moisture to ease the movements of his hand. She spat down onto his shaft and let the threads of drool trickle down. She was rewarded with a near surround sound experience of whines and moans. Link threw his head back as he worked himself over with her saliva making his length all shiny and wet. 

Christy grabbed some actual lube and returned to dribble it down from above frame and watched Link get more and more into it. He was lifting his hips slightly off the bed and whimpering at his own touches. 

“This what you wanted to see Jess? You like how my hand looks on my cock? Like to see what it looks like when I think of you when I’m touching myself?”

“Don’t you freaking cum, Neal. I ain’t even got my turn yet!” Rhett growled. 

Link grunted and groaned as he struggled to keep himself from falling apart under his own touch. He always did like to be good for Rhett. And Christy loved that about him. 

“And it’s still not your turn yet, baby,” Link told him once he could speak evenly. “But I am gonna have you do one thing for me. I’ll keep stroking myself and I won’t blow my load. But I wanna watch you fucking Jessie from behind while I’m doing it.”

Christy didn’t think anyone would notice if she maybe adjusted her seated posture so she was rubbing her clit against the corner of a pillow. But there was no way she was gonna be able to handle this scene without some kind of friction between her legs.

“Tell me how you want me,” Jessie looked through the camera to speak to Link, as she positioned herself in front of Rhett. Her voice was sultry and Christy could tell she was still riding the endorphins of her orgasm. She was putty in their hands for now. 

“Face down,” Link said, “Ass in the air. Rhett get your hands down in her hair as you fuck her.”

Christy could see what was happening. This was how Link was longing to fuck Jessie. He was using Rhett as a surrogate dick, since Link couldn’t be there to rail her himself the way he wanted to. 

“It’s a little, rough for my tastes,” Rhett hesitated. 

“You always have your safeword, baby,” Link offered sincerely, but I’m just telling you what I’m wanting to see.”

“Jessie?”

“Give it to me, darlin!” Jessie howled and Christy hummed in delight at her begging. 

Rhett eased himself in behind her lovely hips. Her mouth hung open, pleased and pouty. She rested her head sideways on the mattress making eye contact with the camera, allowing drool to look at the corner of her lips from gravity. 

“That feels so good, Rhett. But now I want you to fuck me like Link asked you to.”

Rhett pursed his lips, reached down to grip Jessie’s hair in his fist so harshly her eyes widened in delight and surprise. And then he thrusted his hips and pulled her hair. He repeated. Relentless now as Jessie moaned lustily and told them how good it felt for him to punish her pussy like that with his thick cock. She said she wouldn’t be able to walk the next day without remembering how he’d split her open like this. 

She propped herself up on the bed, released her breasts from the lingerie so Christy and Link could watch her tits bouncing freely with Rhett’s pounding. 

“It’s my turn now,” Rhett announced. “I waited long enough!” 

Christy couldn’t help calling out, “Tell us what you want, big man.”

Rhett stared Christy down in a way that set her insides on fire. 

“I want you to ride Link’s hard cock like it’s a goddamn rodeo. Facing us. I wanna see you, Chris.”

Christy moved quickly. She tore at her lingerie so the tops and bottoms were all bunched at her waist. She straddled Link and sank down teasingly slow. First just enveloping the tip with her heated lower lips. She moaned as she felt him tuck a thumb up past her tight puckered ass. 

“Yesss,” she sighed. “Fill me daddy!”

She turned so only Link could hear “You’re gonna wanna move that thumb or I’m gonna break it off when I get moving.”

His hands flew to her sides on her waist and she sank all the way down. She then slid up slowly so Rhett and Jessie could watch the sex slicked cock moving in and out of her tight pink pussy. She made sure she gave her breasts the right amount of tweaking and bouncing as she rode Link’s cock. He thrusted up from below, making a satisfying wet smacking sound as his sack slapped against her. She rubbed at her clit as Link hit her just right inside. 

Rhett came first. Turning Jessie around so Christy could watch the white cum drip out of her still pulsing pussy, spreading her and moaning what a gorgeous sight it was. 

That was enough to have Christy rubbing herself raw chasing her own orgasm. Link shuddered beneath her and cried out as he poured himself into her with one last deep thrust. 

“I’m close,” she sighed, “I’m close I’m close I’m ahhhhhh, yessssss. Oh honey. Ohhhhh.”

She grinded down on Link’s still partially hard cock and got every ounce of pleasure she could from it as she rode out the waves of pleasure. 

They all caught their breath and began to clean up what needed cleaning and slip into more casual comfort clothes like shorts or sweats or robes. They each brought snacks and drinks to the group chat and then spent the rest of the evening watching reruns of trashy reality tv. All agreeing that their brains were so happily scrambled they wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else. 

As Christy’s brain drifted toward sleep, with a satisfied libido, plenty of face time with her favorites, and the therapeutic sound of Jessie’s laughing in response to the show they were all half watching together, she didn’t think she’d fallen asleep this easily or peacefully in months. 

This had been some truly sexual healing. 


	5. Epilogue: Eventually...

Rhett felt incredibly giddy as Link drove them through the woods and out toward their destination for the day’s vlog. His knee bounced excitedly against the exterior of the closed glove compartment. Link reached over to rest a hand on his excited knee. In one part to help ground him. And the other part being that they hadn’t been able to keep themselves physically apart for very long ever since they were reunited after the shelter-in-place restrictions were loosened. 

The air was cool and crisp as the sun streamed brightly through the thick, tall trees. Speeding through the backwoods gave Rhett a very reminiscent feeling taking him back to their high school days, and it made the daylight flicker like the film of an old movie. That illusion fit perfectly with the cinematic feel of the occasion.

They had had their social media team tease the reveal of their big purchase on all their Mythical accounts. Telling everyone that they had something really exciting to show off in their next vlog episode. 

Link slowed the vehicle, and turned onto a road marked with a custom street sign that read Mythical Drive. Rhett’s heart fluttered happily in his chest as the gravel of the driveway crunched under the tires. 

“We’re finally here,” Link stated with a contented sigh, and Rhett knew that he did not simply mean that they’d reached their geographical destination. Their entire lives had been headed this way since they were both 6 years old. They just finally had the setting for their finish line in sight. Their separate roads, running parallel over so many years, finally converging at one house.

Their home.

“You see,” Rhettt announced to Link’s camera. “We decided that renting the Creative House was just a little warm up. A little experiment, leading up this. Now, without further ado. May we present to you The Mythical Mountain Estate!”

“And this ain’t no rental, baby!” Link went on, bursting with genuine enthusiasm. “This is where we’re gonna send new hires for orientation. And all Mythical team members for periodic team-building, company events, and celebrations. We’re gonna create a lot of content. Build up a lot of creative minds, memories… The potential of this house, and of the people that are going to experience it, is limitless!” 

“Plus, it’s big enough and spread out enough, that it more than fulfills the original purpose of the Creative House, which was to give us some space, and some peace and quiet, to get work done!”

They went on to film a little tour of the remotely located 10-bedroom sprawling, mountain luxury estate. 

“We’re gonna wrap up this here vlog by announcing a contest. We are going to be raffling off the opportunity for four Mythical Beasts and their guests to spend a weekend at the Mythical Mountain Estate!” Link wrapped up the announcement of the contest, instructing the people how to enter. 

Then they finally switched the cameras off.

Rhett was emotional. He felt like he could cry the happiest of tears. This was the biggest thing that they’d ever bought together, for themselves. For their shared family. He couldn’t help looking back sentimentally on how they had paved their own way to have the privilege of this moment.

Their wives would be on their way now, knowing they were finished filming for the day. They were bringing snacks, champagne, and swimsuits to celebrate down by the lake. As far as Rhett was concerned, swimsuits were optional. 

But he didn’t let the quiet moment that he was able to share now with his lifelong best friend pass him by. He took Link’s hand, and felt his partner squeeze back. 

And while it was true that they would be making professional use of their property, the unannounced purpose of the house was what truly had their souls set alight. And it had precious little to do with business.

Best case scenario, it was for when they found themselves empty nesters. After each and every one of their children had moved out, in their own time, the four of them would sell their houses and move into the estate, to live out the rest of their lives together as it seemed fate had always been leading them. There would be room for them all to have their own space, and for the subsets of couples to create their own spaces. 

Ample room to encourage comfortable visits from their adult children, and potential grandchildren.

They’d be living the dream.

But most importantly, should the need to urgently shelter-in-place ever become their reality again, they would never again be forced to divide up their hearts for months at a time. 

There was enough space for them to have peaceful times of solitude, and enough division of chores and responsibilities amongst the adults to allow each person to take those much needed moments for themself. 

Or when they felt utterly alone, they would have three partners to seek comfort and support from. Dividing the emotional labor of a crisis among four people that care deeply for one another seemed a lot more manageable than being forced to depend on one other human, subject to their own inner-crises. This way, if someone was having a bad mental or physical health day, there would be other people for their primary partner to lean on, and no one person would wind up feeling that they had the weight of their confined world resting solely upon them. They wouldn’t just be two sets of people leaning unsteadily upon one another until the unit collapsed. They were stronger together, four sturdy posts of a greater structure.

Knowing that they had this safety net of support in place made them all feel an incredible sense of relief. 

And the physical contact. Rhett didn’t think that any of them had fully grasped how important they were not just as a presence in one another’s lives. But to tangibly be in each other’s presence. The different kinds of comfort that he sought from each partner. The different energies that he both offered and absorbed. Sure, they’d found ways to arouse one another over the distance, and keep each other erotically engaged. But without the feel, scent, and taste of the others, there was always a small emptiness and longing that lingered afterward. 

He never wanted to feel that prolonged yearning, and crushing emptiness again.

And now he wouldn’t have to.

It was true, they had managed to fight for and grasp at ways to get by, and they had in fact  _ survived _ an unprecedented time in their shared history.

But next time they would not simply survive.

They would  _ thrive _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're damn right they lived happily ever after! 
> 
> Thanks for taking this little journey with me 🧡


End file.
